Lost with you
by xoHeavilyBroken0x
Summary: The gang is lost in the woods and will have to get through a haunted house, love, friendships, and drama as they try to find a way out. Troypay, Ryella, and Chaylor. Completed!
1. Did I remember to flush my ipod

Lost with you.

Chapter one- "Did I remember to flush my ipod?"

--

"Anybody got a signal?" Taylor asked holding up her phone.

"Nope." Sharpay said flipping her phone back shut.

"Nothing." Chad said as he looked at his phone.

"Nope. You guys?" Troy asked turning to Gabriella and Ryan. They both shook their heads.

"Crap." Taylor said putting her phone away.

"You can say that again." Sharpay said as shook her head.

"Crap?" Reapeted Chad in a confused voice.

"I didn't mean-you know what, nevermind." Sharpay said kneeling down on her knees.

"Guys let's just try to find the car." Ryan piched as he put his hand over Sharpay's shoulder seeing that she was upset.

"I told you it's gone. When me and Troy went to look for it, it was just gone. Someone must have stolen it or something." Sahrpay ansawered back as she stood up.

"Or it was sucked into a vortex, or abducted by aliens." Chad suggested.

"Idiot." Taylor mummbled as she looked at the dirty ground below her.

"Hey I heard that!" Chad argued.

"Guys, can we please just try and look for a way out of here?" Gabriella asked with some-what pleading eyes.

"Yeah...these woods are kind of scary." Sharpay shivered a little as she looked around at the trees with no leaves. The ground was just dirt and it was creepy out there.

"Maybe there's a house out here or something." Ryan suggested looking around at his friends.

"Nobody in their right mind would live out here. It's a pretty safe bet this place is abandon." Troy threw in.

"Hey Troy, can I borrow your ipod?" Chad asked suddently.

"Why?"

"Because I wanna listen to music."

"Use your own."

"I can't. I kinda dropped it in the toilet." He said looking down.

"Idiot." Sharpay, Ryan, and Gabriella all said in unison.

"Can you please stop calling me that?" Chad asked, getting a little mad.

"No. Listen guys, we need to think of something." Troy said looking around at the group.

"I say we slip up and look around." Taylor suggested.

"Okay, if you find anything just yell. We'll surly be able to hear you." Ryan agreed.

"Me and Ryan will go this way." Gabriella said pointing west.

"And me and Pay will go East."

"I guess I'm stuck with Chad." Taylor groaned.

"Hey I'm not that bad." He said a little offended.

"Chad, you dropped your ipod in the toilet...for the third time." Sharpay pointed out.

"It slipped okay." Chad argued.

"Can we please just look past Chad's stupidity and freaking get out of these freaking woods." Sharpay said in a shaky voice.

"Shar, it's okay. We'll find someway out." Troy said trying to comfort her.

"Thanks Troy." She gave him one of her famous smiles nad he smiled back.

"No preoblem. I'm right here if you get scared."

"Hey she called me stupid!" Chad yelled totally randomly as he pointed at Sharpay.

"Did you just realize that?" Gabriella asked.

"It takes time for some things to process." He said shyly.

"Obviously." Tyalor mummbled.

"Okay me and Gabs are going this way." Ryan said as he and Gabriella started walking away.

"Hey, where are they going?" Chad asked.

"Were you not listening when we talked about spltting up?" Troy asked.

"Sorry I was thinking if I flushed my ipod or if I just left it there." He pondered.

"Dumbass.'Taylor and Sharpay mummbled in unison.

--

_So that was just the first chapter to just kinda explain where they are and what's going on a little. The next chapter will be more interesting and you'll see like the couples and more of their friendships and things. Sorry this chapters kinda boring._

_-Peace!_


	2. OMFG!

Chapter two- 'OMFG'

--

After about fifteeen minutes of looking around Troy and Sharpay found nothing. Troy decided to rest a little and leaned back against a tree. Sharpay hadn't noticed he'd stopped and she was just looking around, trying to figure out just what the hell they were acually looking for, and if they really wanted to find it.

"Hey Shar." Troy called. Sharpay turned around to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"Come by this tree with me." He said with a smirk.

She studied him for a minute. "Why?"

"I want to share something with you." He tried to hide his smirk.

Sharpay gave him a confused looka and walked over to him. "What is it?"

"My lips." He smirked again.

"Well you know how I like to share." She smiled and Troy leaned down to kiss her, which ended up them making out for like five minutes.

"Troy, we should really try and find a way out of here." She said pulling away.

"But I like what I'm finding right now." He said as he began o kiss her neck. He tightened his grip around her waist a little more, rubbing his thumb in a circles in her hips.

"Troy, stop." She said laughing. She could feel Troy smile against her neck. "Troy, we need to stop."

Troy pulled away and looked down. "I guess you're right. We should probibly look some more. He got a pout on his face and Sharpay couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh just get over here." She said pulling him closer and they began to make out again.

"OMFG!" They heard and jumped apart. They saw Chad and Taylor standing there starring at them shocked.

"What?" She asked a little shook up.

"You two were kissing!" Chad yelled as he pointed his finger in disbelief between the two.

"We knew that." Troy said slowly like he was talking to a little kid.

"So..you two are like...together?" Taylor asked, trying to understand what was going on.

Sharpay just glanced over at Troy and back at Taylor. "Well...um...not really."

"What do you mean?" Taylor asked, more confused now.

"Well nothings really defined."

"So how long has this been going on?"

Sharpay looked at the ground shyly. "A couple months."

Chad and Taylor looked even more surprised. "So, you're like...friends with benifits?" Chad asked looking at Troy.

"Uh...I guess." He ansawered unsure. He didn't really like thinking about it like that. He really cared about her. She wasn't just a girl to fool around with when he was bored, she meant a lot to him.

"Dude, way to score." Chad said raising his hand for a high-five.

Troy just shook his head. "Tay, I'm gonna let you handle this one."

"No problem." Taylor said as she smacked the back of his head.

"Ow! You know everytime you do that I lose IQ points." Chad pointed out, holding the back of his head.

"Lord knows you can't afford to lose anymore of those." Sharpay said.

"Okay from now on we won't hit you in the head." Troy said as he smirked a little at taylor, knowing what she was going to say next.

"We'll just start kicking you in the nuts." Taylor said casually.

"But then I won't be able to reproduce." Chad argued as he guarded his...area.

"I'm not sure if this world needs any Chad Juniors runnig around." Sharpay joked.

"Hey I find that offensive." Chad said.

Sharpay just rolled her eyes. Sure Chad was dumb, but he was funny to be around. "So did you guys find anything?" Sharpay asked, changing the subject.

"Nope, you?" Taylor said.

"Nothing." Troy piched in.

"Except Sharpay's lips." Chad mummbled, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

Troy just rolled his eyes. "You're never going to shut up about this are you?"

"I have no plans to." Chad smirked.

"Whatever, let's just keep looking." Sharpay said stepping forward a little.

"I think it's been proven that you and Troy get 'distracted' easily, so I say uou go with Taylor and I'll go with Troy." Chad suggested.

"Yay." Taylor cheered.

"Hey!" Chad said, offended.

"Sorry." She murmered.

"Come on Tay." Sharpay said linking her arm with her and they started walking.

"So Troy..." Chad smirked.

"Don't even start Chad." Troy said, knowing what he was going to say.

"Seriously, how come you didn't tell anyone about you and Shar?"

"Because I knew everyone would make a big deal about it."

"Do you love her?" Chad asked casually.

"Chad..." Troy warned.

"I'm serious. Do you love her?"

"Uh...I...I don't know okay." Troy said putting his arms in the air dramatically.

"Yes you do. Do you lover her? You can trust me, I won't say anything." Troy just wondered where the hell all this was coming from. Chad was acting...deep? It was just weird to him.

"Fine yes, I love her. Happy now?"

Chad just starred over his shoulder and smiled. "I bet I'm not the only one."

"huh?" Troy looked at him confused and followed his eyes and turned around to see a pretty shocked blonde girl. "Sharpay!" Troy said in an unusally high voice. "Um, how long have you been there?" He said in a nervous voice.

"Long enough." She said as the shocked expression on her face softened a bit.

"So..you heard what I just said?" He said scratching the back of his neck, like he always did when he was nervous.

"Yeah..." She said walking towards him alittle.

"Aw, this is so cute."Chad said as he and Taylor stood to the side watching them. They never even looked at them.

"Shut up." Taylor yelled-whispered."

"What, it's sweet."

"Chad!"

"Sorry but I'm just happy for them." He argued.

"I know, but now is not the time." Taylor said back as Troy and Sharpay stood there still not taking their eyes off each other.

"What's so important about now?" Chad asked dumbly.

"Can't you see they're having amoment." Taylor argued.

"Which you guys are sort of ruining." Sharpay said finally looking over at them.

"Oh sorry. Let's go Chad." Taylor said grabbing Chad's arm.

"But i want to see what happens." Chad whined.

"Come on!" Taylor said as she dragged him off with her.

"Well that was embarassing." Troy finally spoke, looking down.

"Mostly just for Chad though." Sharpay shrugged.

Troy looked up to look at her. "Look I-"

"I love you too." Sharpay interrupted.

"What?" Troy asked, not beliving he heard that.

"I love you too." She repeated.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"No seriously."

"Seriously."

"No really."

"Really."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Shut up!"

"No."

"Troy please!" Sharpay said as she gave him a puppy dog pout. Troy just smiled. He couldn't resist doing that.

"Oh just get over here." Troy said pulling her into him and kissing her passionatly.

Just then Taylor and Chad walk in on them..again. They musy have really bad timing or something.

"OMFG...part1." Chad said they stood there looking at them. The couple never even noticed they were there.

"Seriously Chad you have got to stop talking in IM, and this would be part two. We've walked in on the twice.

"Geeze, they're really going at it."

"Ha watch this. OH MY GOSH GUYS I THINK WE FOUND THE CAR." Taylor yelled. Troy and Sharpay didn't do anything. They didn't even hear them.

"Really, where is it?" Chad asked, not getting it.

"Chad you know good and damn well we didn't find the car. It was just a test to ee if they heard me."

"Well...it really hurt my ear." He complained.

"I'm sorry." She said giving him a peck on the cheek.

"My lips hurt too." He smirked.

"Ha ha, nice try."

"Oh come on." He whined.

"Nope, you're gonna have to try harder than that."

"Fine. I will." He said pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"Oh my gosh!"

--

_so this chapter is pretty long, and boring. And to those who are wondering, i will say wat happened that caused them to get lost later on. And I wanna say thanks to my friend for helping me this chapter. as always, tell me wat you think!_

_-Peace!_


	3. Awkward

Chapter three- 'Awkward'

--

"Oh my gosh!" Gabriella yelled as she and Ryan walked in on the two couples as they were both cast in a major lip lock. When they heard him they all jumped apart to looked at them.

"Okay, I knew Taylor and Chad were together, but Troy and my sister...awkward." Ryan said putting his hands in his pockets and looking down.

"Yeah...awkward." Gabriella said looking at Troy. He had his eyes on Sharpay though. They just looked at each other and shrugged as they kept kissing. Shortly after Chad and Taylor were also making out again. Gabriella just looked down, a little saddened.

"Cheer up Gabs. We can have fun without them." Ryan said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"How?" She asked looking up at him.

"Let's do what they're doing." He said mosioning his head toward the two couples.

"What do you mean."

"Just what I said. Let's do what they're doing."

"But we're not dating."

"Well if we try and it out and enjoy it then that could change." He said smiling at her.

"I think I like that idea." SHe said flirtyly, leaning up and kissing him.

--

"Where the hell are we?" Sharpay asked after the group had been walking for about an hour.

"In the woods, duh. And you guys thought I was dumb." Chad commented as he pushed a tree limb out of the way.

"Because you are." Troy shot back at Chad.

"I take that as an insult."

"You should. It was an insult." Troy said looking back at him.

"Oh, then I'm mad at you." Chad said crossing his arms.

"Guys...could you shut up for like, five seconds?" Gabriella said in an immpatient voice.

"Cranky." Chad mummbled under his breathe.

"Let's just keep going." Ryan said before Gabriella had a chance to reply to Chad's comment.

"Well where exactly are we going?" Sharpay asked to no one in particular.

"North." Chad guessed.

Troy decided to ignore his comment, not wanting another arguement. "We need to either found a house, or some way out of these woods."

"Hey look!" Gabriella yelled, pointing to an old abondon house that looked like no one had stepped a foot in it for years. The paint was chipped and the shudders were falling. The roof looked like it could come crumbling down any moment, and the front porch was rotted. "Let's go in." She said looking around at the group.

"Are you nuts or something women?!" Sharpay yelled.

"Yeah, I'm not going in there. It's all...yucky." Taylor said, making a grossed out look.

"Fine. Me and the guys will go in and you three can stay out here." Troy said, looking at the three girls.

"I'm not staying out here. I'm going in." Gabriella said, being oddly brave.

"Fine. What about you two?" Troy asked looking at Taylor and Sharpay. Personally all he really cared about was that Sharpay was safe. He did wasnt anything to happen to her.

"I'm not." Sharpay said putting her arm in the air.

"Me either." Taylor threw in.

"Fine. You two can stay out here with all the snaked and bears." Chad said casually.

Taylor gulped. "Snakes." Taylor was really afraid of snakes. Even the thought of them freaked her out.

"Yeah, I bet they're really bad out here. I bet I could find some the size of full length hose out here." He said, trying to get her to come in.

"I think I'll just go in." Chad smirked. He really knew how to get to her.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going in there." Sharpay said trying to keep her balance on her heels.

"Fine then." Troy said picking Sharpay up and flinging her over her shoulder.

"Troy! What are you doing?" Sharpay squealed.

"Well I'm not just leaving you out here alone."

"But Troy!" She protested.

"You're coming Pay." He said as the group started to walk toward the house, and Sharpay gave up trying to let him put her down.

--

A couple of minutes of walking and they stopped in front of the old rotted porched.

"Troy, you know I can walk right?" Sharpay said, tugging on his shirt for support.

"But if I put you down then you won't come in." He protested.

"Yes I will."

"You promise?"

"Promise." She said as she breathed a sigh of realif as he sat her down.

Sharpay and Troy just stood there a moment looking at each other, smiling. They were having a major moment, until Gabriella went and ruined it.

"Okay move it people." She said with hints of jealousy running through her.

"Oh, sorry." Sharpay said, moving a little to the side.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Gabriella replyed, pushing past the two.

"What's her deal?" Troy asked as Gabriella walked up to the house, out of ear-shot. Everyone just shrugged.

"Maybe she had to many cashews in Amsterdam." Chad suggested. _**(A/N- this is a private joke between me and my friend. Trust me, if you knew the story behind it, you'd be cracking up,lol.)**_

"It was only a matter of time before he said something else stupid." Taylor said, shakeing her head.

"Are you people coming or what?" Yelled Gabriella as she stood by the front door.

"Coming! We better catch up." Ryan said.

"Yeah, before she gets even crankier." Chad suggested as everyone nodded a little.

"Okay, let's go." Troy said as he grabbed Sharpay's hand. lacing their fingers together as the rest of them walked up to the front door.

"So we ready?" Gabriella asked alittle inpatiently.

"Yeah, who's gonna open the door?" Ryan asked as everyone looked at Troy.

"What?" Troy asked, noticing the stares.

"Well are you gonna open the door?" Asked Taylor.

"Why me?" Troy asked, as he felt Sharpay grip his hand a little more. He could tell by that, that she was afraid.

"Because your the team leader." Chad said as if it was obvious.

Troy rolled his eyes. He didn't like how the fact that he was the captain automattically ment that he was the leader. "Fine, whatever." He said as he held tighter to Sharpay's hand and reached for the knob.

"Wait!" Chad yelled, causing a few of them to jump a little.

--

_So what's gonna happen next? And just so you know, somw of this seems pretty random sometimes because me and my friend both wrote this story, so there'e some of out own jokes and stuff in there, although they're funny to us, most people probibly don't get them at all,lol. Well, as always, tell me what you think please!_

_-Peace!_


	4. Troy's my homie

Chapter four- 'Troy's my homie'

_previously..._

_"Well are you gonna open the door?" Asked Taylor._

_"Why me?" Troy asked, as he felt Sharpay grip his hand a little more. He could tell by that, that she was afraid._

_"Because your the team leader." Chad said as if it was obvious._

_Troy rolled his eyes. He didn't like how the fact that he was the captain automattically ment that he was the leader. "Fine, whatever." He said as he held tighter to Sharpay's hand and reached for the knob._

_"Wait!" Chad yelled, causing a few of them to jump a little._

--

"What?" Shapay asked, turning around to see him, still recovering from the sudden out burst.

"What if it's haunted?" Chad whispered. Everyone rolled their eyes a bit. He had said it in a dumb way...of course.

"Then we'll die, now let's go." Gabriella demanded.

"Just one second." Sharpay said to the gang then turned back to Gabby. "Gabs, can we talk?"

Gabriella reluntically shook her head. "Yeah...I guess." She ansawered as they walked a little ways away, not knowing that everyone could still hear what they were saying.

"Okay, what's going on? You seem a little upset or something?" Sharpay asked gently.

"I'm fine." Gabriella said, crossing her arms.

"You don't seem like it."

"Well I am." Gabriella replied, trying to walk away but Sharpay grabbed her hand before she could get anywhere.

"Come on Gabs, we've been best friends for years. I know somethings wrong." SHe said, looking he in the eye.

"If I tell you, you'll be mad." Gabriella stated looking away from her.

"Trust me, I won't." Sharpay replied with a smile.

"Okay well I...I kinda...I kinda have a thing for Troy." Gabriella choked out, turning her head.

"Oh..." Sharpay said looking at the ground.

"And you're with him now, so just nevermind. I'll get over it." Gabriella said shaking her head.

"Gabs wait. I don't want this to come between us."

"It won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

--

"Omfg." Troy said, hearing what the two girls had just said.

"Not you too. You guys need to spend less time together." Taylor said looking at Troy, then to her boyfriend.

"But Troy's my homie." Chad said, putting his arm around Troy's shoulders.

"Guys...shut up." Troy said, shoving off Chad's hand.

"Sorry." Taylor said as the two girls came back up to them.

"So...we ready to go in now?" Sahrpay asked, alittle timidly.

"Yeah, let's go." Troy said, once again taking Sharpay's hand in his.

Troy slowly opened the front door, which wasn't locked. They slowly walked in to the old ran down house. They only took a few steps inside and saw just dust and cob-webs. There was a few old pieces of furniture and a couch in the living room.

"Oh my gosh...this is so creepy." Sahrpay shuddered a little, and Troy gripped tighter to her hand.

"I can't bealive we got ourselves into this." Gabriella shaked her head.

"More importantly..._how_ did we get ourselves into this." Ryan said, looking at the dusty wooden floors.

_Flashback..._

_"It's official, I'm bored out of my freaking skull." Gabriall said, as she plopped onto Sharpay's bed. It was a nice spring day and they were sitting in Sharpay's rom doing nothing, and very bored._

_"Tell me about it. Hey, let's call the guy." Sharpay suggested as she leaned against her wall, with Taylor beside her._

_"Arn't they at had's house...doing whatever guys do?" She asked rainsing her hands in a questioning way._

_"Yeah, baseball." She simply ansawered as her phone began to ring. She picked it up and looke at the caller idea. She smiled a little to herself as his name showed on the screen. "It's Troy." She told her friends before flipping the phone open. "Hey." She ansawered._

_"Hey babe, you guys wanna hang out? We're seriously bored over here." Came Troy's voice over the phone._

_"You so could be a phycic." Sharpay laughed a little to herself._

_"Huh?" Troy asked, a little confused._

_"We were thinking the same thing." Sharpay explained._

_"Cool, so that's a yes?"_

_"Yeah, how about we go to the mall?"_

_"Sounds good. We'll come pick you guys up in about ten minutes."_

_"Okay, bye."_

_"Bye babe." Troy said, as he and Sharpay hung up their phones._

_"So?" Gabrialla asked, propping up on the bed._

_"We're going to the mall. They'll be here in about ten minutes." Sharpay answerd._

_"Cool." She replied laying back down on the bed._

_An hour later_

_"Troy, do you even know where you're going?" Sharpay asked as the gang was driving to the mall. Sharpay rode shot-gun and Troy was behind the wheel._

_I'be been to the mall before ba-Sharpay." He said, catching himself from calling her babe._

_Sharpay just gave him a look that read 'smooth, real smooth.' "Yeah, well you sure seem of course." She said, looking at the unfamilar road infront of them._

_"Do you want to drive?" He asked, looking over at her._

_"Acually I'd like that very much." She smirked at him._

_"Fine." He said, pulling the car to the side of the road and turning it off._

_"I was so just kidding." She said, looking at him in disbelif._

_"Too bad, you're driving." He said, handing her the keys._

_"Whatever." She said, grabbing the keys and both of them got out of the car._

_"Hey guys?" Chad called, from the back seat of the convertable._

_"Yeah?" Troy asked,looking at him._

_"Where are we?" Chad asked, looking around._

_"Well Troy boy here got us lost." She said putting her hand on Troy's shoulder._

_"Did not." Troy protested, looking at her._

_"Then why are we in the woods, oh smart one?" Sharpay teased him._

_"It's deteur okay?" Troy aid, with alittle edge in his voice._

_"Hey, let's check it out." Chad said, pointing into the woods._

_"Why?" Gabriella asked._

_"It looks cool." He shrugged._

_"Don't you know that all the horror stories start in the woods?" Gabriella asked, looking at him like he was dumb._

_"I'm sure we'll be fine." _

_"I don't think this is a good idea." Taylor pointed out._

_"Come on, live alittle Tay." He said, nudging her._

_"Fine, whatever."_

_"Cool, let's go." Chad said as everyone got out of the car and headed toward the dark woods._

_End of flashbcak_

Everyone just starred at Chad with hard eyes. "What?" He asked, noticing the looks.

"You and you're stupid ideas." Gabriella said pointing harshly at Chad.

"Okay I'm sorry, but that's not important right now. What's important is that I find a bathroom."

--

_Is it just me, or is Chad a real idiot,lol. Anyways, i'm not sure wat will happen in the next chapter cuz I havn't gotten it written yet. but tell me what you think, please._

_-Peace!_


	5. Let's order pizza

Chapter five- 'Let's order pizza'

Disclaimer- I wish I did, but I don't. I own nothing.

--

"So...who's going first?" Ryan asked as they stood by the front door, no one daring to take any farther steps into the house.

There was a few glances Troy's way. "Don't even think about saying my name." Troy warned.

Sharpay took in a ragid breath in. "I'll do it." She said raing her hand slightly.

"No!" Ryan and Troy cried at the same time. Everyone looked at them a little weird but htey both chose to shake it off.

"What?" Sharpay asked the two turning to face them.

"Shar, what if you get hurt?" Ryan asked, conserned for his sister.

"Shar, I'll go first. Don't worry about it." Troy suggested to her. Concerned for his girlfriend.

"Wait..When did you get like...brave?" Chad asked facing Sharpay.

"Come on, we'll make Chad go, and you just stay." Troy put in, moving closer to Sharpay.

"Hey, why me?" Chad asked as if he was insulted.

"Because I like Sharpay more then you." Troy said, not even taking his eyes off Sharpay.

"She's only your girlfriend and I'm your best friend."

"Okay, Shar's a hot blonde and your an idiot, so you go first." Troy shot back, turning to look at him now.

"I hate you." Chad mummbled crossong his arms over his chest.

"Right back at you you man." Troy said, patting Chad on the shoulder.

All of a sudden the front door slamed shut causing a loud clash and most of them to jump.

"What was that?" Ryan asked, starring at the door.

"Maybe it was just the wind." Chad suggested.

"It wasn't windy outside though." Sharpay corrected hm.

"Maybe it was the wind inside." He said shrugging.

"Could you get any stupidier?" Taylor asked, looking at Chad.

"Oh, I bet he could." Gabriella smirked.

"Now that was just mean." Chad said, as if he were five.

"Okay seriously, shut up.' Sharpay said camly, just trying to get her nerves to settle.

"It's her fault." Chad said pointing to Gabriella.

"Like I give a damn. First we have to open the door then we have to...well I don't know what." Sharpay said desperatly.

"Wow." Ryan whispered to himself.

"What?" She asked her brother.

"You and Troy have only been together like a day, and you're already rubbing off on each other."

"Yeah, but they were secretly together for a couple months." Taylor put in.

"Yeah...liars." Chad mimmbled.

"Hey, we didn't lie." Troy defended.

"Well you never told the truth about you two." Chad stated back to him.

"We were waiting for the right time." Sharpay added.

"And when would that be? When he knocked you up?" Chad grumbled.

"Well I guess now that you brought it up it would be the right time to tell you..." Troy began.

"Dude, you knocked her up...already?" Chad asked as everyone starred at Troy and Sharpay in shock.

"Oh My God! Eww my sisters pregnant...with Troy's baby! Eww!" Ryan exclimed with a grossed out face.

"Hey was that an insult?" Troy asked, not sure weather to be offended or not.

"Dude, you got my sister pregant! Shut up about the stupid insult." Ryan shot back, getting mad.

"Guys Chill...I was just kidding." Troy said, putting his hands in front of him as if he were surrendering.

"Oh thank God." Taylor breathed a sigh of realif.

"We havn't even done it yet." Troy mummbled under his breathe.

"Can we please stop talking about your guys sex life before I lose my breakfast?" Ryan asked.

"That reminds me...I'm hungery." Chad said rubbing his stomache.

"Chad there are more impotant things than your stomache, even though I kind of agree with you." Sharpay put in.

"Thanks...I think."

"Anyway...we should probibly try to find food or something." Troy said.

"Let's order pizza." Chad dumbly suggested. Everyone just rolled their eyes.

"Oh, and what adress are we suppose to give them,huh?" Taylor asked her boyfriend.

"I don't know. You're the smart one, make one up." Everyone just rolled their eyes at his stupidity, but Sharpay started cracking up. Everyone looked at her odd and she just kept laughing.

Sharpay stopped laughing when she noticed the looks her friends were giving her. "What? I'm tired, hungery, and he's just so dumb." She said as she began to laugh again.

"Can you please stop insulting me?" Chad asked, taking offense.

"No." She said simply as she gave a small smirk.

"Please?" Chad asked.

"Make me." She challenged him.

"You asked for it." He said as he picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. He began to go incircled, making her scream and giggle at the same time. Chad began to feel dizzy and ended up landing on the dustly old floor with a thud. He felt his back hit the floor, with Sharpay still on top of him.

"You're so stupid." Sharpay said through laughs.

"What did I tell you about insulting me?"

"Not to, but it's too hard." She laughed.

"Troy, your girlfriend's being mean to me." He looked up at Troy, who had a frown on his face.

"My girlfriend's also ontop of you ,and I really perfer she wasn't." Troy said looking at the two.

"Oops." Sharpay said as she stood up and reached her hand out to help Chad up. She then went to stand by Troy to make him feel a little better seeing that he had been a little jealous.

--

_lol, I just had to have a little Chadpay moment in there. In the next Chapter there's gonne be more fighting and dumb remarks from none other than Chad. Then in the chapter after that I'm going to write what each person is feeling at the time. I kow that I mostly just focus on what's happening and not what people are feeling or thinking, so I'm going to do a chapter about that. Hope you enjoyed, let me knoe wat you thought._

_-Peace!_


	6. Dumbass!

Chapter six- 'Dumbass!'

--

_Previously..._

_"You asked for it." He said as he picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. He began to go incircled, making her scream and giggle at the same time. Chad began to feel dizzy and ended up landing on the dustly old floor with a thud. He felt his back hit the floor, with Sharpay still on top of him._

_"You're so stupid." Sharpay said through laughs._

_"What did I tell you about insulting me?" _

_"Not to, but it's too hard." She laughed._

_"Troy, your girlfriend's being mean to me." He looked up at Troy, who had a frown on his face._

_"My girlfriend's also ontop of you ,and I really perfer she wasn't." Troy said looking at the two._

_"Oops." Sharpay said as she stood up and reached her hand out to help Chad up. She then went to stand by Troy to make him feel a little better seeing that he had been a little jealous._

_--_

"My head hurts." Chad complained, rubbing the back of his head.

"Probibly because you hit it." Taylor said looking around the house.

"No, I don't think that's it?"

"Then what?" Taylor asked looking at him.

"I think I put on too much perfume." He complained.

"You mean cologne." Ryan corrected him.

"No." Chad said, shaking his head.

"Why do you wear perfume? It's for chicks, man." Ryan pointed out.

"I just kind of thought that since it was for chicks that wearing it would get me some." Chad shrugged.

"Now that was the wrong thing to say infront of your girlfriend." Troy said looking between Taylor and Chad to see what would happen next.

"Wrong, wrong thing." Gabriella agreed.

"What?" Chad questioned, truly not knowing what he did wrong.

"Stupid." Taylor mummbled as she began to look around the house again.

"Okay, are we going to stand here all day and discuss Chad's intellecual defitionsy, or are we gonna loook around?" Troy said, taking control.

"Hey, stop insulting me! And I thought we were gonna order a pizza first?" Chad said...of course, dumbly.

"Dumbass!" Gabriella yelled, having enough of his stupidity.

"Stop being mean!" Chad yelled back like a five year old.

"Stop being stupid!" Gabriella yelled back to him.

"Everbody shut up!" Sharpay yelled, causing everyone to turn to her.'

"What does intelecually defitiante mean?" Chad asked, looking around.

"It means your stupid." Gabriella said in a not so nice way.

"Can you guys focus for like..five seconds?" Troy raised his voice, over come with annoyence. Troy walked over to the large old brown front door and began to twist and pull at the knob. The chipped paint began to fall and the knob wouldn't budge. "It won't open." Troy said looking back to his friends.

"What do you mean it won't open?" Sharpay asked, getting scared.

"Just what I said. Ryan, Chad, can you help me out here?" He motioaned toward the door and the two of the walked up and also tried opening the door.

Troy and Ryan to move the knob while Chad was kicking the door. "It won't budge. What now?" Ryan said, leting go of the door handle.

"I don't know...but I'm still hungery."Chad said, rubbing his stomcahe.

--

The six of the sat infront of the front door, looking around at each other, all thinking. Chad, Troy Taylor, Ryan, and Gabriella were sitting on the floor while Sharpay was sitting in Troy's lap. Their breathing was the only sound that could be heard...except Chad's stomache.

_Oh man! I can't believe we're stuck in this mess! And because of my stupid boyfriend. I swear, if he wasn't so hot, I'd dump him. Okay well maybe I do love him...but still. Getting us all lost in the stupid woods definitly fades away some of the love._

_I can''t believe gabriella likes Troy...and admits it after she maked out with me! not to mention that we're all stuck in this freaking house. Not only does the girl I like, like Troy, but my sisters dating him! Ugh, I hate Troy!_

_Wow...Troy looks hot. Wait, shut up Gabby. It's still your best friend's boyfriend. Plus I like Ryan, and he is a really good kisser. I hope he ask me out, but first i have to get over Troy and out of this damn house!_

_Okay Sharpay, keep it together. Think happy thoughts. Ponies, unicorns, bunnies, what am I...five? I'm freaking scared! At leat I have Troy with me, and everybody else._

_I still can't believe he got jealous over the whole Chad thing. Damn, I wish we had never came into these stupid woods!_

_Damn, Sharpay looks hot! I can't wait to get of this freaking place and back to normal life. And now that everyone knows about me and Shar we can acually go out together and be a real couple. The thing is...we still have to find a way out of here._

_I'm hungery. I don't know why we couldn't have just gotten pizza! Why wasn that such a stupid suggestion anyway? Oh wait...now I know. Yeah, that was stupid. Anyways...I'm hungery._

_--_

_Alright that kinda sucked, but please take a break on me cuz I'm writing so mant stories right now that I can barely keep it staright. I promise in the next couple chapters things will start to get scary. And I even have a little suprise for all the Chad fans!_

_-Peace!_


	7. Pictures of you

Chapter seven-'Pictures of you'

--

"Guys any luck?" Troy asked as Gabriella and Ryan tried to pry the door open.

"None." Ryan said bitterly.

"We're never going to get out of this place. We're gonna die here aren't we? Don't lie to me I know what's gonna happen. I've seen all those scary movies and this is always how it begins. The idiot of the bunch gets them lost, then they get trapped in an old anbondon house with no way out!" Gabriella said, officially freaking out.

Sharpay stood up and slapped Gabriella across the face. "Snap out of it woman!" She yelled, causing everyone to laugh a bit.

"Yeah...yeah you're right. I needed that." Gabriella said, rubbing her cheek.

They stood there in silence for another few minutes until Troy got immpatient. "We have to get that freaking door open." He said as he began to twist the knob furiously, still the thing didn't budge.

"Let's face it. We're officially trapped." Taylor exagreatted.

"No, there's got to be some way out." Troy said, looking around.

"We could always bust a window." Ryan offered.

"That would make the house mad though." Gabriella said in a scared little girl voice.

Sharpay gave her an odd look. "You've been around Chad too much."

Gabriella just shook her head. "Wait, it's been really quite lately...where's Chad?"

Troy was busy having a battle with the door handle. He turned back quickly and looked at the group. "He's gone." He said, not paying any attention. He turned back to the door then suddenly stopped. He turned around to his friends. "He's gone?"

"Where did he go?" Taylor asked, looking around for him.

"I bet that idiot went to find the bathroom." Sharpay said, putting her hand on her hip.

"Or to find the kitchen." Gabriella shrugged.

"You're probibly right. Let's go look for him before he gets lost." Troy said.

"Me, Gabriella, and Taylor will look in the kitchen, you guys looki up stairs." Ryan intsructed.

"Fine by me. There is no way I was about to walk up those stairs." Taylor said looking at the creepy, cob-webbed staircase.

"Okay, let's go then." Sharpay said, heading up the starirs causiously.

Everbody looked after her strangely, but Troy quickly caught up to her whe he realized he was just standing there. As the other three began to walk away he hear Gabriella say "When did she get so brave?"

Troy smiled to himself as he took Sharpay's hand in his. She smiled warmly at him as they continued up the stairs. When they got up threre they were surprised by what they saw. There was three doors on each side of the slim hallway. Each door was a different color. There was a pink one, red one, green one, purple one, blue one, and a moroon colored one. Sharpay couldn't help but notice that each door was a one of the gangs favorite colors. Pink was Sharpay's favorite color, red was Troy's, green was Ryan's, purple was Taylor's, blue was Gabriella's, and moroon was Chad's. She could help but find it creepy. I mean, how many moroon colored doors are there in the world.

Troy must have also noticed this because his face was pale. "Do we go in?" Sharpay managed to say after a while.

"I'm not so sure." Troy said, looking onto the doors infront of him.

"Well, maybe we should check one of them out. I'll go look in the pink one." Sharpay said, dropping Troy's hand.

He shook his head voilently as he stepped infront of her. "No way am I letting you go in there alone." He said firmly.

"It's not like the rooms gonna kill me." She gave a small laugh, which sounded a little nervous. For some reason it made her uncomfortable.

"Let's just go in together okay." Troy reasoned.

"Okay." Sharpay smiled at him as they slowly entered the throught the pink door.

--

"Any sign of him?" Taylor asked, looking around the huge kitchen.

"No, but why would he come into the kitchen anyway. No one has lived here in probibly twenty years or so. Why would there be any food here?" Ryan asked, looking around also.

"Yeah, I bet there's absolutely nothing in the fridge if it even still works." Gabriella pointed out as she opened the dusty door to the refridgerator. What they saw caused all of their jaws to drop in shock.

There was a roast, chicken, pleanty to drink, and everything else imaginable in there. It looked like the fridge had just been filled to feed a hundred people. All the food looked perfect, like it was freahly made and it did look really good, they had to admit.

"H-how is that possible?" Taylor asked, truly shocked.

"Um...good fridge service maybe." Ryan said, also in shock.

"This is impossible." Gabriella shook her head.

"Maybe we're just imagining things." Taylor offered, wishing they were. There was no way that the food could still be that perfect.

"Yeah...yeah I'm sure that's it." Gabriella said, wanting to bealive it, though she found it very very hard to.

"But how could all three of us be seeing the same thing?" Ryan asked, finally looking away from the food.

"Um..well...maybe it just...you know what, I really don't know." Taylor gave up.

Suddently they heard a blood curling scream from upstairs. They knew only one person had the lungs to do that scream, it was Sharpay. All three of then instantly ran upstairs to see what was wrong, worried for her life.

When they got up there Sharpay was standing in utter shock as Troy stood a little ways away, covering his ears.

"What's wrong?" Ryan asked, catching his breathe.

"I don't know, but I think I lost an eardrum." Troy complained.

Ryan ignored Troy when he saw the look on his sister's face. It was pure shock, horror, and confusion. "Sharpay, are you okay?" He asked gently as he comfortingly rubbed Sharpay's back.

Sharpay didn't say anything, she just stood there, looking at the thing in her hand. Ryan looked down at it. It was a picture, but not just any picture. It was a picture of Sharpay, and telling by the look at her face, she had just found it. "Oh my God." Ryan breathed out.

Everyone looked at the two, wondering what was wrong. "Sharpay...where did you get that?" Ryan asked, wanting to make sure.

"In the drawer." She said in a shaky voice as she pointed the dresser drawer in front of her.

"Why would there be a picture of Sharpay here?" Taylor asked, starting to freak out a little.

"I don't know...but I'm guessing it can't be a good sign." Troy said, looking at his girlfriend worridly.

--

_finally some action. okay so I had to write chad out of this chapter cuz if he was in it then it would just be another chapter of him saying stupid things and getting himeslf into trouble. Anyway, tell me what you think._

_-Peace!_


	8. I found a puppy

Chapter eight- 'I found a puppy'

--

"Guys, we still need to find Chad, remember?" Taylor pointed out as everyone stood outside of the pink door, afraid to go back in. They had semi gotten over the shock of the picture, but they were all still scared and concerned for Sharpay. She looked like she was about to cry, but she stayed strong. Troy had his arm protectivly around her. Ryan was near by also, incase his sister needed him. It had been about fifteen minutes since the picture had been discovered, and they were still a bit shooken up, but non of them were as much as Sharpay.

"Do we have to find Chad?" Gabriella joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"He's probibily in the room with the moroon colored door." Sharpay said softly. Everyone looked at her oddly. It was the first time she'd spoken for ten minutes.

"Why do you think that?" Ryan asked his sister, placing a comforting hand on her arm.

Sharpay explained to them about how all the doors were of each of their favorite colors, and how moroon was Chad's. She also mentioned that she had found her picture in the room with the pink door, which was her favorite color.

"As creepy as that is, it makes sence." Ryan said after a while.

"Yeah..it kinda does." Gabriella agreed.

"Yeah, but it's still very creepy how that works. It's like the house...knows." Taylor said, making a weird out look.

"Well let's go look in the room and see if he's there." Troy finally spoke.

"There's another way to know that it's Chad's room." Sharpay said, a playful spark in her eyes.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"Because moroon is the color of 'his' door, and moroon and moron sound awfully similar." Sharpay joked, causing them to laugh slightly. They all smiled at her, glad to see that she was getting back to her old self.

"Well then let's go look for that moron." Troy smiled, leading the way.

When they got to the door they looked at each other unsure. Troy defensivly put his hands up. "I'm not opening the door this time. Sharpay already opened the pink, so who's opening this door?"

"What are we five? We have to take turns opening the door?" Taylor said, annoyence in her voice.

"Well opening a door in this place never leads to anything good, so maybe one of us opening a door twice isn't too good." Sharpay pointed out.

"And I opened the refrigerator door." Gabriella said. They had already told Sharpay and Troy about their discovery downstairs, which hadn't helped their shock any.

All eyes were going from Taylor to Ryan. "Hey, it's her boyfriend." Ryan said, pointing to Taylor.

"But Ryan's the guy." Taylor glared at Ryan.

Ryan must have cracked under her gaze. "Fine." He sighed. He slowly opened the door and they peered in.

The room was just like Sharpay's had been. plain and simple with one window, a bed, a dresser, and a small closet.

"I guess he's not in here." Taylor shrugged.

"I guess not." Sharpay said. Right then they heard barking coming from the closet. now they were evenn more scared.

"Well who wants to open that door?" Ryan said sarcastically as Taylor sent him another glare. One she had learned from Sharpay.

Everyone looked at Taylor. "I am not opening the closet door."

"Yeah, that's where all the dead bodies are." Gabriella said like a scared little girl.

"You can stop now." Taylor said unpleased at Gabriella.

"Sorry."

"Plus I think the only thing that's in that closet is a dog." Sharpay said, pointing towards the closet.

"Fine. I'll open it, but after this it's back to you Troy."

"Acually it would be Chad's turn." Troy pointed out, his arm still draped over Sharpay's shoulder.

"If we ever find him." Ryan mummbled, earning yet another glare from Taylor. "Okay cut it out! You glare is like five times worse than Sharpay's."

"Good." She said firmly.

"Okay, just open the damn door." Sharpay yelled, getting impatient.

"Okay okay geez." Taylor said, reaching for the door knob. She opened it to reavel none other than Chad Danforth himself, sitting in the closet, hugging a poodle.

"You've got to be kidding me." Troy said, shaking his head.

"look, I found a puppy." Chad said, excitment in his voice.

"Chad, how could you just dissapear like that? I was so worried about you. Don't ever do that again." Sharpay scolded Chad like he was a little kid.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Chad said, oustreching his arms, expecting a hug. Which he didn't get.

"Yeah yeah, but why did you go off like that?"

"Because I saw princess." He said simply.

"Princess?" Taylor questioned.

"Yeah." He said pointing to the poodle in his lap. "I named her after you Sharpay."

"Um...that's...sweet?"

"You named the dog after Sharpay?" Troy questioned, looking at his best friend with an odd expression. He was trying to ignore the fact that Chad had called his girlfriend sweetie, and named a dog after her. He didn't like where that was going.

"Yeah, becuse she acts like a princess." Chad said simply, shrugging his shoulders casually.

"Well it is pretty cute." Gabriella said, reaching out to pet her. The dog snipped at her and Gabriella quickly backed away.

"I don't think princess likes you." Chad stated, petting Princess.

"Yeah...I got that when she tried to bite my finger off." Gabriella said bitterly.

"Let me try." Sharpay said, reaching towards the dog. This time Princess didn't try to bite her, instead she licked Sharpay fingers and let her pet her.

"She must just not like you." Chad stated to Gabriella. She glared at him.

"Okay her3e's the big question. Why is there a dog here?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know, but isn't she so cute." Chad gushed over the dog.

"You know what? I'm gonna ignore how weird all this is, especially Chad, and walk away right now." Ryan stated, walking from the room.

--

_okey dokey. I'll have more action and humor in the next chaps. And a little hint...the dog is more like Sharpay than just what they think. well please review and tell me what you think!_

_-Peace!_


	9. Sunset

Chapter nine- "Sunset'

--

_Previously..._

_"Okay here's the big question. Why is there a dog here?" Taylor asked._

_"I don't know, but isn't she so cute." Chad gushed over the dog._

_"You know what? I'm gonna ignore how weird all this is, especially Chad, and walk away right now." Ryan stated, walking from the room._

_--_

Everyone looked after Ryan as he walked out of the room. Sharpay and Troy exchanged worried glances.

"I think I'm gonna go talk to him." Sharpay said as she began to walk out.

"Are you sure you want to go alone" Troy asked, not really wanting her to walk around alone after the picture incident.

"I'll be fine." She called back over her shoulder as she ran after Ryan.

--

"Ry, wait up." Sharpay called. Ryan stopped and turned around to see his twin sister behind him. He smiled at her. She always knew when he needed her.

"Hey." Ryan said as Sharpay caught up to him. They were now back in the living room.

"Hey, is something wrong? You've been acting a little strangely."

"I'm fine. This whole thing is just a little weird for me."

"It's a little weird for all of us." Sharpay gave him an encouraging smile.

"Yeah, but I also have the whole thing with Gabriella. We heard you guys talking earlier about how Gabriella had feelings for Troy."

"And you have feeling for Gabriella?" She asked, although she knew the answer.

"Yeah." he said softly as he looked to the dusty rotten floor.

"Well you guys did kiss. Maybe she has feelings for you, but she's just confused." Sharpay tried to reassure him.

"You honestly think so?"

"Yeah. I've seen how she looks at you Ry, and it's pretty obvious that she has a thing for you. Why don't you just talk to her about it?" Sharpay tried to reason with him. She honestly believed that Gabriella had feelings for Ryan, and she just wasn't fully over Troy yet.

"You're right. I should just talk to her if I want answers."

"There you go." She laughed slightly as she nudged him.

"So what about the whole Troy and Chad thing that was going on before?" Ryan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how jealous Troy is over you and Chad. You two act like you're flirting. Well, Chad acts like he's flirting. You act like you're talking to a five year old." Ryan chuckled.

"But everybody talks to Chad like he's five." Sharpay laughed along.

"I'm serious. What's up with that?"

"Nothing, trust me. I didn't even notice it." She said honestly.

"Okay, well just make sure the friendship line between you and Chad doesn't get crossed." Ryan warned.

"Oh please, I can barely handle Chad as a friend. Can you imagine if I was dating the guy?" Sharpay laughed. Sure, she loved Chad (as a friend only), but she just couldn't see him as a boyfriend or anything. To her, he was more like a brother.

"Well let's get back upstairs before they start to worry."

"Okay." Sharpay agreed. She happened to look out the window and see the sun about to go down. "Crap."

"What?"

"It's getting dark. We're stuck here all night."

Ryan looked back at the window also. The smile that had been on his face had officially disappeared now. He definitely did not want to be in this house at night, but who would? "Damnit." He cursed softly.

"Let's get upstairs." She said, grabbing Ryan's hand and going back upstairs into the room they had been in before. When they got there Chad and Taylor were sitting on the bed, playing with the puppy. Gabriella was standing in the corner, probably trying to keep her distance from the puppy, and Troy was just waiting for Sharpay to get back. When they saw they walk in they all looked up at them.

"So...is everything okay?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, everything's cool." Ryan reassured everybody.

"Except one thing." Sharpay said slowly.

"What?" Gabriella asked, still keeping her distance from Princess, who seemed to not like her at all.

"The sun's going down."

"What does that mean?" Chad asked with Princess in his lap.

"It means we're stuck here all night."

--

_dun dun dun. What's gonna happen next? Well we'll find out. And I just had to put in a little of Ryan and Sharpay's relationship since I haven't really had much of it. Sorry it's so short. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think._

_-Peace!_


	10. Oh, shut up!

Chapter ten- 'Oh, shut up'

--

_Previously..._

_"The sun's going down." _

_"What does that mean?" Chad asked with Princess in his lap._

_"It means we're stuck here all night."_

_--_

"What? No way am I staying here all night." Gabriella objected, slightly freaking out.

"We have to. We can't get out of the house and we can't go walking through the woods at night. It's not safe." Ryan pointed out.

"It's not safe to stay here either." Gabriella shot back.

"If we all stay together tonight we should be fine."

"How do you know that?" Gabriella challenged.

"Because I do." Ryan almost yelled.

"No you don't" This time, Gabriella was yelling.

"You know what-"

"Oh, shut up. Both of you." Sharpay yelled as she stepped between the two. "This is not the time to start fighting, okay. Let's just get through tonight and we'll leave first thing tomorrow."

"Shar's right. We need to just keep calm and figure this out." Troy stepped in.

"Man, this sucks." Chad groaned as he slapped his forehead.

"Well, none of us want to be here tonight." Taylor comforted, rubbing his shoulder.

"No, I wanted to go dancing tonight. I guess that's not happening now."

Sharpay shook her head. "Well enough of that. What do we do now?"

"I don't think we can all fit into one room, so we should probably stay with someone else tonight." Troy said, earning nods from the rest of the group.

"I'm sleeping with Taylor." Chad blurted out suddenly.

"Yeah, we don't want to know about your guy's sex life." Ryan said shaking his head.

"Too bad because I got a couple good stories. Like one night she took marshmallows and -"

"Oh, shut up." Ryan, Sharpay, Troy and, Gabriella all yelled at once.

"What? It was the best night of my life. Then there was this time with bubble rap-"

"Oh my God, my ears." Ryan yelled, covering his ears.

"What did I say?" Chad wondered.

"Everything wrong." Gabriella mumbled as she shook her head from the horrible mental picture that was now there.

"Okay, Chad and Taylor will stay here. Me and Sharpay will stay in a room. Ryan and Gabby can stay in a room together. Does that work with everybody?" Troy asked, looking around at his friends as they all nodded their heads." Then let's get some sleep. It's been a long day."

They all said good night and went their separate ways, but before Troy and Sharpay could leave Ryan stopped Troy to have a little 'talk'.

"Listen I don't know for sure what all you and Shar have done, but none of it better happen tonight." Ryan warned as he and Troy stood in the corner away from everyone so they could talk.

"Ryan, we're in an old abandon house, and just had a very long day. I doubt we'll be doing anything." He reassured, putting his hand on Ryan's shoulder.

"It better not Bolton. Because these walls are thin and I will hear things."

"Oh my God Ryan, please stop talking." Troy pleaded, taking his hand from his shoulder.

"Just don't try anything okay. I don't even like the idea of you and Shar in the same room." Ryan cringed at the idea.

"Don't worry about us Ryan. Worry about yourself." Troy gave Ryan a knowing look.

"What do you mean?"

"You and Gabby are sharing a room, and that kiss earlier. It could lead to stuff." Troy shrugged casually.

"Nothings gonna happen there, and nothing better happed with you Sharpay. Are we clear?"

"Yes, captain." Troy laughed as he saluted Ryan.

Ryan smiled and rolled his eyes. "At ease soldier." He said, patting Troy on the shoulder as they headed into their rooms.

--

"Hey, what did Ryan want to talk to you about?" Sharpay asked as Troy came back into the room.

Troy shrugged. "He just warned me that nothing between us better happen."

"Are you serious? My brother just told you not to have sex with me. Nope, it doesn't get any creepier than that." Sharpay cringed.

Troy laughed as he sat down on the bed and removed his shoes. "It wasn't that bad. He was just worried we do something."

"Please, like I'd even think about having my first time in this place."

Troy smirked at her. "Actually I think it'd be kind of cool. Picture it, our first time in an abandon house in the middle of nowhere."

"I still think I'd be way to creepy." Sharpay said as Troy climbed into the bed with her.

"Come on, we've been together for like two months. Don't you think we should take our relationship to the next level?" Troy asked, looking over to her as she lay beside him.

"Maybe, but not here." She said with a grossed out expression as she looked around the room.

"Okay." Troy nodded as he gave her a kiss goodnight.

--

"Ryan, would you get away from the wall?" Gabriella asked as Ryan stood listening through the wall trying to hear into Troy's and Sharpay's room.

"Man, these walls are thicker than I thought." Ryan mumbled to himself.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Would you stop trying to spy on them and just get over here so we can go to sleep? The faster we go to sleep the sooner we get out of this place."

"Fine, I'm coming." He grumbled as he climbed into the bed with Gabriella.

"I'm sure they're not doing anything. If I know Sharpay, she's probably going to be too creped out to do anything in this place." She reassured him.

"Yeah...thanks."

"Listen, can we talk about what happened earlier?"

"What about it?" He asked as he turned over to look at her.

"The kiss."

"Oh...well, what about the kiss?" He asked, looking intently at her.

"It just kind of made me realize that I...I kind of have feelings for you."

--

_Well, I'm just gonna end it there. Tell me what you think and review, please._

_-Peace!_


	11. Breaking point

Chapter eleven- Breaking point

--

"AHHHHHHHH!!"

--

Sudenly Chad spung from his sweet slumber of dreaming about cat fish. _**(It's Chad. Do I need an explaination?)**_ He turned to see that Taylor was also awoken by the loud scream in the night.

"What the hell was that?" Questioned Taylor as her face of panick slowly settled.

"I don't know, but I'm guessing it wasn't the cat fish."

Taylor stared at him. "You know what, I don't need to know."

"I'm sorry!" Chad blurted out suddenly.

"For what?"

"For humping the cat fish."

"What the hell?"

"In my dream...apparently I had the hots for the cat fish."

"Retard, get up and let's go see what's wrong."

--

"AHHHHHHH!!"

--

"Holy crap, what was that?" Gabriella yelled as she clung to the now awaken Ryan.

"I don't know. "

"It sounds like someone screaming. Ry...it's scaring me."

"Oh my God..." Came Ryan's realization.

"What?" Asked the terrified Gabriella.

"That's...that's..."

"Oh my God." Gabriella said, realizing. They both jumped out of the bed and ran toward the red colored door.

--

"AHHHHHH!!"

--

"Sharpay, Sharpay wake up baby." Troy pleased desperastly as Sharpay screamed for the third time. He was completely worried and had no idea what was going on.

"Sharpay...come one. Wake up, it's okay. Sharpay." He shook her a little harder then before in an attempt as the door opened to reveal Gabriella, Ryan, Taylor, and Chad.

"Guys, help me out. She won't wake up." Troy explained frantically as Ryan rushed to his sister's side.

"Sharpay!" He tried, still nothing. "SHARPAY!"

"NO, GOD, NO!" Sharpay yelled into her sleep. Everyone looked a mixture of shocked, helpless, confused, and panicked.

"SHARPAY!" Gabriella scremed as she began to shake her roughly, scared to death for her friend.

"NO!" Sharpay scremed before jolting up, sobbing.

"Shar..." Troy trailed off before wrapping his arms around her tightly as she sobbed. "It's okay baby. It was just a bad dream. It's okay." He whispered soothingly in her ear as he stroked her hair.

Just watching Sharpay in this kind of state brought tears to Taylor and Gabriella's eyes as their boyfriend's hugged them. Yes...Ryan and Gabriella were official. But this is no time for a flashback.

"Sharpay sweetie, what happened?" Taylor asked as she rubbed her back.

She received no answer, Sharpay was crying too hard to answer. They all respected that she wasn't ready to talk about it. Instead they all got onto the bed. Troy holding her, Chad playing with her hair, Ryan whispering comforting things in her ear, Gabriella rubbing her leg, and Taylor rubbing her back. They stayed like that about two hours before they all fell back to sleep.

--

The next morning they all sat in the kitchen, not sure what to say or do. They ate silently. Sharpay decided not to eat, and so had Gabriella. Sharpay just wasn't in the mood and Gabriella was afraid to eat the food in the house. Chad however, was different, and ate everything he could get his hands on.

Ryan and Troy just picked at their food, both with stuff on their mind. Troy was thinking about last night with Sharpay, while Ryan was also thinking about Sharpay and also Gabriella and their new relationship. They hadn't told anyone yet, but decided they would at breakfast.

Ryan awkwardly cleared his throat, causing everyone to look at him. "Um...just thought I'd let you guys know that me and Gabs are...together."

Troy nodded in understanding but showed no emotions. "Congrats."

"Thanks." Ryan said, turning everything awkward again.

Throughout the entire breakfast everyone was sending glances in Sharpay's way. Troy would ocasionally rub her back and ask if she was okay because she just kept staring at the table. Ryan would occasionally ask if she wanted to talk about it, and everyone else was just looking at her. About twenty minutes of it and she finally just blew up.

"Will you stop?!" She yelled, to the suprise of everyone.

"Shar-" Ryan started, but was soon cut off.

"Just stop looking at me like I'm some lost puppy, okay? I have a nighmare and I got freaked! You don't have to give me all those pity looks I'm fine!" She yelled before storming out of the room.

She walked straight into the living room, yanking on the door handle but it still wouldn't budge. She tried over and over again and eventually just started banging on the door with all her might. After about two minutes of this her hands started to bleed. She suddenly felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her, bringing her away from the door. She fell into their arms, once more crying onto Troy's chest.

"Shar...what's the matter?"

"T-the d-dream. It was so...I'm scared Troy." Sharpay continued to cry as Troy held her as close as he could. not planning on letting her go anytime soon. His heart was breaking ta the sight of the girl he loved crying her eyes out and he had no idea why. By now Taylor and Gabriella also were crying as Chad and Ryan hugged their girlfriends.

They had finally reached their breaking points.

--

_uh-huh. I havn't updated for a while and It'll probibly take me a while to update again cuz I'm having computer issues. I'm sorry it's short, but everything was completely improv. I had no clue what I was really doing. Anyways, please review!_

_-Peace!_


	12. The wrong way

Chapter twelve- The wrong way

A/N- I know it's been forever since I updating, but here ya go. Oh, and beware...Chad's stupid again! Dun dun dun.

--

The six best friends sat at the large dining room table in silence. Not a word was spoken since Sharpay's accident. Her hands weren't bleeding anymore and no one was still crying. They were just...silent.

Of course who better to break an awkward silence than Chad Danforth. Can you think of anyone better? Didn't think so.

"Can you sleep standing up with your eyes open?" He blurted out suddenly. Everyone turned to look at him. He must have not gotten the memo that it was 'quiet time'.

"No Chad..." Taylor replied grumily, looking to the dusty table.

"Can you if you're dead? Wait, you can't sleep when you're dead...can you?"

"For the love of God, Chad!" Ryan errupted, rubbing his temples.

"Sorry...I miss my peanut butter."

"I swear Chad Danforth-"

"I'm not marrying you am I?" He asked, confused. Everyone once again looked at him strangly.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Taylor asked her boyfriend.

"Lack of oxygen." He replied with a shrug.

Troy rolled his eyes as he continued rubbing comforting circles on Sharpay's back to keep her calm. "You know, there was like a whole hour that Chad didn't say anything stupid. I miss that hour."

"I'm with you." Gabriella groaned as she rested her head on Ryan's shoulder.

"Hey, did you guys know that dogs have cleaner tongues than people?" You know who said it.

"Chad, I'm going to-" Gabriella started but stopped when she noticed something. "Hey, where's princess?"

"Right there." Chad pointed to Sharpay sitting with her head down. "Geez, Gabby. what are you...stupid?"

"No Chad, I meant the dog. Not who it's named after."

"Oh...I don't know then."

"Of course not." Gabriella groaned again as she placed her head on the table like Sharpay had.

"Are they going to sleep?" Chad asked stupidly as he pointed to the two girls.

Troy shook his head and played with Sharpay's hair, removing it from her face. "Shar is. I'm not suprised."

"Wow, I was right."

"For once." Taylor smirked.

"I'm not asleep!" Gabriella yelled as she looked up and flipped Chad off. "Dirk!"

"Did you just flip me off?" He asked...stupidly...again.

Troy shook his head and ignored Chad's comment and Gabriella's grump attitude. "Guy, I'm going to take Sharpay up to the room."

"Okay, but don't get all hanky panky while you're up there. We don't need a baby in this house mister." Chad declared, pointing his finger at Troy.

"Why I put up with you I have no clue." Troy shook his head and took his girlfriend up stairs.

Chad waited until they were out of the room before turning back to Taylor. "You think they're going to do it?"

Taylor rolled her eyes and slapped him over the head. "Why are you so conserned?"

"Just wondering...jeez." He exclaimed as he rubbed his sore head.

"Well, I don't know about you but I'd rather not know about my sister's sex life." Ryan proclaimed.

"That's very interseting..." Chad said as he stroked his pretend beared.

Gabriella starred at him. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"My mommy didn't feed me my veggies."

--

Troy carefully placed Sharpay on the bed, trying not to wake her up. He sat next to her ont eh bed, stroking her long blonde hair, just looking at her. After a while she began to stir and looked at him, a small smile across her lips.

"Hey."

"Hey." He replied softly as he stroked her hair. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, just tired." She cuddled up to him as he layed next to her on the bed, his arms safely wrapped around her. "Listen, I'm sorry about ealier. I guess I just let things get to me."

"Shh, it's okay. It's not your fault. Were all going crazy here. Trust me. Even Gabriella's going nuts. She just flipped off Chad in the kitchen."

Sharpay laughed slightly. "And Chad was already nuts."

"No, just stupid."

Sharpay laughed again. "Can you believe he named a dog after me? I don't whether to be flattered or insulted."

"I would say flattered. Come on, it's Chad."

Just as she was about to respond the couple heard a bark coming from under the bed, causing them to jump apart a little.

"What was that?" Sharpay asked, frightned.

"I uh...I don't know." Just then a small dog appeared from under the bed...Princess.

"Well, speaking of the devil." Sharpay laughed as she picked the little dog up in her arms.

Just then Chad also appeared at the door way. "Who was talking to the devil?" He paued when he saw the poodle sitting on Sharpay's lap. "Princess, I've found you!" 'He cheered as he swept the dog into a bear hug...er...dog hug.

Sharpay scoffed. "Please, I found her."

"Well...I found her first."

Just as she was about to respond, Gabriella entered the room. "Hey guys. There you are Chad. You can not just run away like that." She scolded him..

"I'm sorry, jeez."

Gabriella just rolled her eyes and tried to take Princess, but instead the little dog bit her. "Ow! She bit me."

"Wow, Sharpay." Chad ignored Gabriella, turning back to Sharpay. "Princess even acts like you."

Sharpay glared at him before taking Gabriella's hand and looking it over. "The skin was barely broken. You'll be alright."

"What if it has some freakish rabies or something?" Gabriella asked.

"Then you'll die." Troy put in with a smirk, which just received a glare form Sharpay and Gabriella.

"Not funny."

"Sorry..."

"Anyways, let's go downstairs for a while and try to figure this out." Sharpay suggested to the group. Troy, Chad, and Gabriella nodded in agreement and went back downstairs to join Ryan and Taylor.

Once they were downstairs they automatically realized they had no clue what to talk about. They had already tried getting out of the house several times, and nothing had happened.

"Oh my God, guys!" Chad exclaimed excitedly.

"What?" A few of them asked.

"I know a way out."

"Well, good luck with that." Ryan said dimissingly.

"No, I'm serious."

"And how is this Chad?" Taylor asked.

Chad simply went to the door. He turned the locked bolt on the door in the other direction and opened the door fully. Everyone's jaws dropped at what had just happened. Chad simply smiled and said. "You guys were turning it the wrong way."

_--_

_That was seriously a sucky last chapter on my part, but don't worry. I will have an epologue out soon and I hope it wasn't too awful. My friend helped me write it and we have a lot of weird moments, so we just wrote them in. Anyways please review._

_Oh, and I just have to mention the Zac, Ashley, and Vanessa pic in Elle. I loved the ones with Zac and Ashley, though hated all with Vanessa and Zac. Then there was like two with all three of them. And it just made me realize how much they're playing off zac and vanessa's relationship. I know it's real and all, but they're totally using it for the sales. You can tell. Personally I really thought they were kind of making Ash the third wheel (like usual) and I hate that. Plus, she's more talented than Vanessa and Zac both. They're just playing off 'Zanessa'. Sorry, just realy had to get that off my chest. _

_-Peace!_


	13. The End

Chapter thirteen- The End

A/N- Okay, the last chapter. I'm not sure if I mentioned that it's summer break, but I guess it is now. Hehe.

--

It was the first day back to school after summer break and everyone was excited. They coulnd't wait to see each other again and start their senoir years. Taylor and Gabriella had spent the night at Sharpay's and the guys spent the night at Troy's. Ever since being trapped in that house and having Chad (of all people) resucue them. They all felt pretty stupid about that for a long time. But it was the past and they never told nayone else about it. It was their secret. Even Chad had managed to keep it that way(shocker, right?)

As Gabriella, Taylor, and sharpay entered the parking lot to East high they automatically spotted their boyfriends, and began to run towards them.

"Troy!" Sharpay cheered as she ran into the arms of her boyfriend, her legs wrapped around his waist.

Troy grinned and hugged her back tightly. "Man, I've missed you."

Sharpay pulled away a little and placed a kiss on his lips. "Me too."

"Guys..." Taylor called, breaking up the two ove birds. "You saw each other yesterday, and everyday before that."

Troy shrugged and kissed Sharpay again. "And not seeing her since yesterday was hell for me."

Ryan sighed and rolled his eyes. "The sad part...he's telling the truth. All he could talk about last night was Sharpay this, Sharpay that. If it wasn't my sister I would have shot him." He commented, making everyone laugh.

"Aw, you wouldn't hurt my baby." Sharpay said as she hugged Troy tighter.

"I might have."

"Whatever Ry." Gabriella replied playfully, giving her boyfriend a peck on the lips.

"Ah ha!" Chad yelled, causing all attention to go to him.

"What?" Taylor asked.

"I've decided my favorite flavor for ice cream is rasberry melon." He proclaimed proudy. Everyone starred at him.

"Chad..." Gabriella started slowly. "That's a popsicle flavor. Not ice cream."

"Damn. Now I have to start all over."

"It's okay Chad. I still love you." Taylor reassured him, and gave him a kiss.

Troy gently released Sharpay from his grasp and took her hand, entwining their fingers together. "So, we ready for another year Wildcats?"

Everyone nodded and yelled a 'yeah' before they took off into the school. Troy and Sharpay followed, but only for a minute before Troy stopped her.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Come with me."

She nodded, obviously confused, and followed her boyfrend. After a little walking they were under a large cotton tree. The only one on school campus.

"Remeber the first time we were both here?" Troy asked with a smile as they sat down below the tree, arms wrapped around each other.

Sharpay smiled at the memory as she leaned back into Troy's chest. "When we first got together."

_Flashback..._

_"Troy?" Sharpay questioned as she neared the cotton tree. He looked up at her and she could tell that it wasn't his best day. "What's wrong?" She asked concered for her friend._

_He shook his head as his back rested against the tree. "I'm just thinking."_

_"About what?"_

_"A girl." He said, locking eye with her. She broke the gaze and turned to the ground._

_"Who's the girl?"_

_"If I tell you, you might be kind of mad."_

_She locked eyes with him once again. "Why would I be mad? Oh my gosh, is it Gabriella?"_

_Troy shook his head and laughed a little at her excitment. "No, no. It's not Gabriella." He once again locked eyes with her. "It's you."_

_"Wh-what?"_

_He sighed and moved closer to her. "I've sort of been having these feelings...for you."_

_She looked at him a moment before a soft smile formed on her face. "That's good." She whispered before their lips met for the first time._

_End Flashback..._

The both smiled as they remebered that day. It had been a great day for both of them.

"I have something for you." Troy said gently, breaking the peacful silence.

Sharpay smiled. "What is it?"

He took out a small ring from his pocket and placed it on her finger. "It's a promise ring."

She grinned down at the ring. It was a pink small diamond. It was exactly the same ring she had been admiring for the last two weeks. "Troy, it's beatiful. Thank you." She pulled himloser to her, giving him a sweet kiss.

"I love you Sharpay Evans." He smiled as he cupped her cheek.

"I love you too Troy Bolton." And again, their lips met.

"Jesus people. Save the lips smacking for the bedroom. There are freshman around here." Came Chad Danforth's voice from behind the two. They looked back to see their friends starring at them.

Sharpay and Troy laughed as they stood up, instantly holding each others hands. "Okay, sorry jeez. I just wanted a minute with my girl." Troy grinned as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Ryan rolled his eyes. "I might puke."

Gabriella playfully slapped his stomache and looked back at Troy and Sharpay. "They're cute."

"Oh, sure."

Sharpay ignored her brother started walking off with the gang in follow. 'Don't hate 'cause we're beautiful."

Everyone let out a laugh as they entered the school. As soon as the doors closed behind them everyone was starring at them. Unreadable expressions on all of their faces. Kelsi suddenly ran up to the group, laughing.

"What's going on?" Taylor asked timidly.

Kelsi just continued to laugh. "It's all around school how you guys were stuck in that house and Chad saved you. I have to admit, it was hilarious."

Sharpay, Troy, Taylor, Gabriella, and Ryan all turned around to glare at the one person they knew had let word out. Chad.

Upon seeing their intence gazes he looked up. "What?"

"CHAD!"

"AHHH! MOMMY!"

--

_Wow, seriously crappy ending, but whatever. I'm done with it now so yay!! Oh and I have to mention, when I had Sharpay say 'I love you Troy Bolton' I almost wrote 'I love you Chad Danforth'. I almost left it in as a joke too._

_Well thanks so everyone who reviewed and read the story. Love you guys! And thanks bundles!_

_-Peace!_


End file.
